The White Rider REVISED
by dannynsammeows
Summary: Dark Danny broke free from the thermos... All the ghosts tried to stop him, but to no avail. Danny was pumbled again and again. Why is the box ghost somehow responsible and who is the White Rider that mysteriously appeared after the boy's death? DS!
1. The meeting

Hi, this is Hershey! This is my first fanfic so It might not be too good... Please review!!!

Now, Back to the story! I don't own Danny Phantom or Butch Hartman!

* * *

The White Rider

The Meeting

Good old Amity Park. Sometimes it was good to be a ghost. It felt cool to fly through the streets feeling the wind against your face, seeing all the little people beneath you, feeling superior and new again. Yep, that's the life…

Danny was flying through the streets to meet Sam and Tucker at the Nasty Burger. They were going to discuss some issues about the weekend and the upcomming dance... They were all tired and worn to the bone from yesturdays derisions and all wanted to have a rest and maybe a hamburger or two (in Sam's case a Tofu Soy Melt).

Danny felt like he was going to cry. It had been a year since his mother's death, but he had never been able to forgive himself. Even though she died trying to save her son, it felt horrible that she had to die.

_Why couldn't it have been me?_

* * *

Meanwhile… 

A dark force was gathering inside the thermos that it had been trapped in. Dark Danny knew that soon this thermos would break and then he would destroy the pesky little halfa who had put him here in the first place. There is no one that can stop me, he howled as he unleashed another ghostly howl, thus cracking open the thermos which had been his home for the past month.

_Danny will be destroyed_

Cackling with glee, Dark Danny started to come out into the open before a familier face popped up.

Clockwork.

"Sorry, but I've got no time to play," crowed Dark Danny as he shot an ecto-blast at Clockwork and entered the ghost zone.

* * *

At this time… 

All the ghosts had been alerted of Dark Danny's return. They would fight with all their might upon his return. So, when Dark Danny popped up near Skulker's Lair, Skulker shot a blast at him.

Wherever Dark Danny went, ghosts seemed to try to stop him with puny little ecto-blasts or fists. But, he was far more superior then they were, so he hurried forth into the portal that would soon deposit him into Danny's world.

_Time's up Danny..._

* * *

Meanwhile…

Danny was staring at Sam while eating a hamburger. Drool was slowly falling onto the ground as he continued on looking. His friend Tucker was busy chatting away about a new technology, the PDA maker. Since his PDA had been added to Skulker, he felt that it was good to have more then one PDA at hand or in his case, as many as he wanted.

Sam was sitting there with her Tofu Soy melt thinking about why it was that she hanged out with two meat-lovers when suddenly the conversation Tucker was having with his friend took an unexpected twist.

" … So as I was saying, how about that dance Friday night?" " Are you two lovebirds going?"

"We're not lovebirds!" stated Danny and Sam while glancing at each other and then blushing.

"Oh, come on, you guys sure know how to lie," sneered Tucker.

"Well, anyway," said Danny. "I ha-"

" What he means is that we're just friends and the rumors that are spreading are just unture," interrupted Sam.

Danny looked at Sam and smiled.

It was just like his friend to help him in times of need.

If only he could ask her to the dance.

So far, he couldn't understand why, but he seemed to grow a little more dissapointed at Sam.

_We're friends, nothing else_, but yet he wished for more then friendship...

Sam stared at Danny and found him staring back. The two teens blushed then looked off to another part of the place.

It wasn't like Danny would like her anyway. She wasn't anything like Paulina. She didn't wear any of the cool clothes or shop a lot... She was just different.

_Can't Danny see what's on the inside? _

Danny had been facing a hard time though. Ever since the death of his mom, he had never been the same. Jack was always in the lab, working away to keep away the sorrow that would surely overwhelm him, if he didn't keep it at bay. Even Jazz, was very worried about their family and spent countless hours reading " Death in the family for Dummies."

Tucker looked at his friends. Danny was once again clueless. Everyone knew that Sam liked him, but clueless Danny didn't get it at all. If only his best friend could stop being clueless for once, then he would know that Sam liked him.

Suddenly, the box ghost appeared.

"Beware!" it said.

"Hold on a second, I'm going ghost!" screamed Danny as he slowly changed into Danny Phantom.

Danny flew through the door searching for the box ghost and suddenly found him. He was about to suck him into the thermos when suddenly Dark Danny appeared.

" Time's up Danny!"

" Did you do this," shrieked Danny as the box ghost shook his head.

" No, the box ghost would never help anyone as evil as this foe..."

* * *

Just to let you know...

I'm not going to write another chapter until I get at least three reviews.

This is all by itself, floating in the Danny Phantom world...


	2. Meeting Maddie

Hi, again. This is Hershey here to bring you more! Wow! 3 reviews! Well, this chapter should be better. Please Review!

* * *

The White Rider

Meeting Maddie

All seemed lost as Danny was hit again and again by Dark Danny. He tried to stop the punches and even managed to spilt into four to shot the evil ghost. But, the ghost merely laughed which sent shivers up Danny's back as he shot again and again at the halfa.

" Why don't you give up and just be a full ghost."

Danny knew Dark Danny's plan to destroy him for good and then be content with seeing him miserable for the rest of his life.

_He's not going to get that pleasure!_

" Your days are over," said all the ghosts of the ghost zone as they prepared to battle the evil ghost with all their might.

Technus shot him, while Ember blasted him with her guiter.

The box ghost threw food at him, while skulker aimed a ghost net to capture " his prey."

Danny was filled with a sense of joy that all the ghosts were helping him.

" Thanks," he muttered as Skulker continued to shot ecto-blasts from his cannon.

_Perhaps, we can defeat this evil culprit_

However, that wasn't very true for even though the ghosts seemed to get more and more punches in, Dark Danny seemed to become stronger.

" You like the new power, Danny?" it howled. " It's my new ability to absorb ecto-blasts and grow stronger each time."

Danny seemed to sense what was going to happen to him as he punched Dark Danny, but with no triumph. It would soon be over.

Before he fell down, he remembered seeing a white flash of light out of the corner of his eye before everything clouded over with darkness.

His last thought was _What a pity, I was going to take Sam to the dance…_

* * *

Danny was falling, falling, fallling, for what seeemed like a large amount of time to him. As if a prayer had been answered, he stopped falling. 

_Am I in heaven?_

But, yet it didn't seem likely for he saw a gate, but not a golden one, a steel one.

_Well it was about time that you came_

A voice seemed to come out of the empty station and suddenly Danny came face to face with his Mom.

" Mom!" screamed Danny as he flung his arms around her. Danny had lost his mother when he was fifteen and all had been lost. His mother was the sensible one, while Jack's inventions didn't work as well and his aim was off.

" Are you going to stay with me?"

" No, Danny, I'm not."

" Where are we" " Is this heaven?" " Am I dead?"

" Well, it depends." "If you want to, you can go hop onto a train and go to the next world or would you like to stay?" " Yes, you are dead," sobbed Maddie.

" If I'm not in heaven, where am I"

" We're inside your mind." " You're dreaming."

"Can't you stay?" Danny stiffed back a tear, feeling as if all those years of being without his mom were coming back."

"Go back, Danny Phantom, there is still a duty you must fulfill."

" Y-o-o-u knew?" stuttered Danny.

"Yes, but I always thought that soon there would be a right time and that then you would tell me about your ghost half, but unfortunately I died."

_Go back...Go back... _

and soon Danny was once again in the calm Amity air overlooking some trees.

Danny then tried to change back.

_Come on, change back!_

Danny then started to panic. Why couldn't he revert back to Danny Fenton? He was still Danny Phantom. Suddenly, the truth began to dawn upon him.

_I'm dead._

And with those words, Danny howled into the night air, sorrow gripping his heart as tears dropped down off of his cheek.

_Drip. Drop._

* * *

Clockwork was busy looking at all this in his realem. This boy would get a second chance, he was sure of it. Just a little bit longer...

* * *

The ghosts were sad. All through the zone, ghosts were crying for the brave boy. He had saved them from King Pariah. How could one so kind and sweet be gone? Even though, Danny would trap them in the thermos, it was for the good of the town. They felt that they should at least honor his wishes, well at least everyone except a halfa named Vlad who was waiting for the chance for the full ghost to join him as well as Danny Phantom. Everyone thought that he might become a ghost, so Vlad was busy waiting for his return...

* * *

Hi everybody! Thanks for the reviews! gives you all hershey bars Keep them piling up! 


	3. Troubles a'brewing

Hi, this is Hershey. So, what do you think of this story so far? Who do you think is the White rider? Well, on with the fanfic!

* * *

The White Rider

Troubles a' brewing

_Where is he?_

Sam was looking outside her house into the cool night air of Amity. Her best friend Danny and secret crush had been gone for quite a while. Ever since the box ghost had appeared, he had hurried outside and was now gone for quite a while.

Tucker had already gone home, muttering, "Night, Sam," before leaving her. Where was Danny?

" I'm sorry, miss, but the Nasty Burger is closed." A young voice said from out of the blue.

" Ah, oh yeah, bye," said Sam as she grabbed her coat and hurried outside. Something fishy was going on, she just knew it.

* * *

Sam hurried into the night, feeling the thrill of being in the dark. Being a goth, she appreciated the darkness and would often go outside at night. But, not like this. Not with the fear that had been gnawing on her insides ever since Danny had left. Something was up and she was going to get to the bottom of it…

* * *

As Sam turned the corner to where Danny had been last seen, she spotted a cat. It seemed to want her to follow it so she did. 

The cat wasn't anything special, but yet there was something queer about this cat. Maybe it was its red eyes that looked upon her or the fact that it was totally black. Not even a speck of white penetrated its fur.

So, Sam followed and soon they came to an alley.

"Meow," said the cat indicating that she should go inside.

* * *

When Sam entered the alley, she suddenly stumbled upon a body. 

"Danny?" she said as she looked down on the body and screamed.

It was Danny, all right, but he wasn't moving.

"Danny, wake up," cried Sam, desperately trying to get him up. She couldn't face the truth, Danny couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. He had fought many ghosts before and he didn't deserve to die…

But, the terrible truth soon dawned on her. He was dead, long gone away.

_Perhaps he's in the ghost zone?_

So, with new courage Sam proceeded to go to the Fenton Works so as to find Danny.

* * *

When, she entered, she was greeted with a familiar sight. Jazz doing homework, Jack and Maddie working on a new invention. Everything seemed good. 

"Jazz," Sam cried urgently as the red-haired teen followed her into Danny's room.

"I need to use the Spector Speeder."

" What for," said Jazz suspiciously.

"To find Danny,"

" Well, why would you need to find Danny. I mean it's not as if he died right. I mean it he died then we would have to use it, but he didn't right, right?" said Jazz in a frenzy. She was just like Sam. Trying to hide her fears that Danny had died, but yet the truth was all too true.

"I found him in an alley, Jazz. He's dead."

With those words, Jazz broke down with tears. Why did Danny have to die and with all the good he had done. Soon, his body would be found and cremated. Soon, there would be a funeral. Jazz had never truly cared much about dieing. It was just there. But, now, faced with the fact of her brother's death, Jazz was determined to find him, in the ghost zone or anywhere else.

* * *

As Jazz and Sam prepared to go, they failed to catch sight of a black cat with red eyes, watching their every move. 

Soon, it thought, very soon. I will have to move out of this body and tell the ghost zone.

With those words, the cat cackled and transformed into Dark Danny.

* * *

"Hey, Maddie, have you seen the Spector Speeder?" Jack boomed out as he rounded the corner. 

Dark Danny immediately transformed back into a cat and disappeared, leaving troubled questions and puzzling answers in his midst as Jack found a note that said.

Dear Dad,

Sam and I are on our way to find Danny. We think that he may be residing in the ghost zone. Don't worry about us, we're fine. Just make sure to tell everyone to have hope in us. We promise not to leave without Danny.

Love,

Jazz

* * *

Hey, I hope you like this. Enjoy and please review!!! I'm not going to write another chapter until I get ten reviews. Bye! 


	4. The Mysterious Ghost

Hi, this is Hershey. Thanks for all the reviews! I promise that this isn't too OCC or anything else you might think of. It's kind of scary, some suicidal thoughts. Just skip this chapter if you're not too keen to read on. Anyway, on with the fic!

The White Rider

The Mysterious Ghost

* * *

As Sam and Jazz hurried into the ghost zone, they asked many ghosts where Danny was. All the ghosts seemed depressed and all would either say that they had lost some sort of battle or would just drift away. The two teens were starting to get worried. Where was Danny? They searched up and down the ghost zone for the teen, but never even spotted him….

* * *

Sam's POV 

_Where is Danny?_

I knew that he had died, but yet he wasn't in the ghost zone. If not here, where then?

_He can't be in heaven, right? _

I mean he still had so much that he could do. So much good had been done by him….

* * *

Narrator POV 

Jazz and Sam were very disappointed, but soon they had to go back. Feeling driven with despair, the two quietly went back through the Ghost Portal. They were faced with anguish as a worried Jack appeared.

"Jazz, Sam, how do you explain this?" boomed Jack showing them the note that Jazz had written. "Where's Danny?"

Jazz and Sam looked at each other, sighed and both told Jack that Danny had died.

"What?" boomed Jack as giant tears sprung up into his eyes. "You're not joking right?"

Both teens shook their heads

The next day, Jazz and Sam showed Jack Danny's body. The giant man then started crying. It was rather frightening to see strong Jack crying and Sam and Jazz were rather scared. If he was like this, did everything already fall to pieces?

Suddenly, a echto-beam flew straight toward the trio. They all covered their heads, but to no avail.

_Is this how it's going to end? _Sam thought.

As if a prayer had been heard and then answered, a ghost with a white cloak appeared.

"Hurry, run away!" it said.

Sam couldn't help thinking that the voice was somehow very familier as she hurried away from the scene that was taking place and to her house...

* * *

" What are you?" stated Skulker who was the one that had shot Jazz and Sam.

"A ghost, just like you are," responded the ghost with the white cloak.

"You are never going to win," screeched Skulker as he fired another ecto-blast at the other ghost's head.

"Say's who?" said the white-clad ghost as Skulker was thrown against a wall and blacked out.

* * *

The next day, Sam went downstairs for breakfast with her parents. 

"Sammykins, did you see this article?" said her mother.

* * *

Mysterious Ghost

Hero or Foe

By Jane Story

11/21/07

The people of Amity were faced yet again with ghosts.Suddenly, a white ghost appeared out of seemingly nowhere, just in time to save people. "It just appeared out of nowhere and just in time to save my Jimmy," stated a women who shall remain anoymous. "A white cloud of joy,it was," stated an old man. Some folks think that it is just for a bigger plan of evil, these countless good deeds." This ghost is just trying to win our love and then abandon us again." Others think it is helping us for the better of Amity. " Seeing my son out there on that limb with a ghost surrounding him, gave me the chills, " stiffled a young lady. " But, then that heroic ghost saved him." " I can't thank it enough." So, who is this ghost and why is he helping the people of Amity? Is he hero or foe?

* * *

As soon as Sam finished it, she realized that this was the ghost that had saved her and Jazz. Was this some new hero that was coming forth to save them all, or just a ghost who was trying to earn love from the people and then betray them? Sam just had to find out. So, she went outside and toward Fenton Works which was now preparing for Danny's funeral...

When Sam entered the house, she was greeted by an unfamilier sight. Jazz was crying, while Jack was stiffling a tear. Danny lay in a beautifully decorated white coffin with some of his favorite things. His humpty Dumpty CD's , pictures of Sam and Tucker, and other collections of gadgets were all with him.

As Sam looked inside the coffin she saw a peaceful Danny there.

_Is there any way at all that he can be saved?_

All of the things she did to herself had been for Danny. She only wore black not only because she had liked the color, but also because she had wanted to stand out. Looking back, she remembered the first she had met him..._

* * *

Sam had just arrived in Amity. _

_" Mom, did we have to come here," she said in a bored tone. _

_" Yes, Sammy, but I'm sure that you'll make plenty of friends here..."_

_Sam was then dragged off the plane by here mother and rushed to their new house, a mansion as usual. _

_Sam looked out at all the other houses in that region, but very few mansions were there._

_Great, now we stand out even more, Sam said in a sarcastic tone._

_She had many friends in Virginia... So, why did they have to leave..._

_Mommy and Daddy had said that they would check the place out and then come back to Virginia if it wasn't a very good place to live._

_Suddenly, Sam began to cry. She had just about lost everything. Her friends weren't here as well as the familier landscape that she was so used to. Was there any hope left in this place?_

_The little girl suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a little boy with beautiful baby blue eyes. _

_" Hi, I'm Danny,"_

_The next day her mother and father asked her about if she wanted to stay here._

_"Yes!" Sam shrieked...

* * *

_Sam smiled as she remembered those moments. Would she ever be able to live in a world without Danny? Sam then rushed home and locked herself in her room. Everything that she had done had been for him ever since they had first met in second grade. He had been the first one to approach her there in that strange new place called Amity.

" There's no life that I want to life without Danny," Sam whispered as she prepared to cut herself.

_Paulina had been the love of Danny's life. So pretty, so popular, but with an evil spirit._

"Sam, stop!" shouted the voice that was so very familier.

"Why should I?" Sam said as she prepared to cut herself once again.

" Because, I love you," stated the ghost clad in white as he removed his hood to reveal two brillient emerald eyes and snow white hair that belonged to Danny Phantom, who was once Danny Fenton...

* * *

Do you like it? Hope you review!


End file.
